cosesdegermanesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ľobjectiu ďuna acció
Ľobjectiu ďuna acció és el capítol 2 de la temporada 2 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 10 en total. Es va estrenar el 0 ďagost del 2016. Argument El capítol comença a Tobakêt, una ciutat veïna a Bàrcinon que pertany al país de Frànnia (no de Ketalània). La Kimberly ha estat triada per viure en una casa que totes les seves accions seran gravades per la televisió. Mentrestant, la Karla està sola a casa i està mirant la televisió, i a la pantalla pot veure ľingrés de la seva germana major en aquesta casa. A Tobakêt tothom parla un altre idioma, però entenen ľidioma de la Kimberly perfectament ja que la ciutat està molt a prop de Bàrcinon. La Kimberly està contenta per aquesta nova aventura que viurà, però està una mica trista perquè no estarà amb la seva germana i no podran pensar en una manera de viatjar a la Terra. No obstant això, la Kimberly no es rendeix, i quan els seus pares se’n van, ella diu en veu baixa: “Ho aconseguirem”. Ľendemà a ľingrés de la Kimberly, la Karla està a la seva habitació avorrida, i està parlant amb el seu xicot en el seu ordinador. Llavors ella rep un missatge personal de la seva germana: li ve a dir que ľesperarà a la parada del metro de “La Paz”, i vindrà amb la línia 16. Diu que es tracta ďun secret, i li donarà respostes quan sigui necessari. La Karla està ďacord i agafa el metro. Quan arriba, la Kimberly ja ľestava esperant, i diu: “Saps el que s’inaugura avui?” i la Karla diu: “El que al teu xicot li agrada”. I la Kimberly diu que no té xicot i ella ja ho sap, i no sap per què ha dit ella això. La Karla diu: “És veritat, no tens xicot, potser ha estat algun tipus de premonició que jo no he sabut entendre. Ets tu qui tens més control ďaquestes coses”. La Kimberly diu que avui s’inaugura un nou tram de la línia 9 en la part del nord i agafaran aquest nou tram juntament amb un tram inaugurat abans per anar al centre de Tarràkonon. La Karla no sap per què van a Tarràkonon, i la Kimberly diu que ha de ser pacient amb el que ella està planejant, i diu: “Creu una vegada més en la teva germana”. Les noies pugen al tren, que és molt més modern que els trens ďaltres línies de metro. La megafonia i els accessoris són ďúltima tecnologia. Al tren, la Kimberly informa a la Karla que hi haurà un altre esdeveniment especial al novembre, s’inaugurarà ľholocoberta oberta per als ciutadans de Bàrcinon i per qui vulgui estar en una simulació. La Karla diu que això serà divertit, i la Kimberly n’està ďacord. Mentrestant, a la casa de la telerrealitat, tots veuen que la Kimberly està faltant durant molt de temps, i ľúltima vegada que la van veure va ser quan anava de la seva habitació al lavabo, i ďaquí no ha tornat a sortir. Han obert la porta per veure si li havia succeït alguna cosa, però han descobert que el lavabo està buit. La Kimberly no està enlloc de la casa. A Tarràkonon, quan baixen del tren, la Kimberly revela a la Karla que va utilitzar el teletransportador per anar del lavabo de la telerrealitat directament cap a ľestació de metro propera a la casa. La Karla se sorprèn perquè la seva germana no pot sortir de casa, i la Kimberly diu que els espectadors volen veure tot el que els succeeixi als inquilins de la casa de la telerrealitat. Les noies estan caminant per Tarràkonon, anant cap al nord. La Karla pregunta on van, i la Kimberly diu que van als afores de la ciutat, perquè aquí hi ha alguna cosa relacionada amb la FEF. La Kimberly li recorda a la Karla que actualment en Jordy Kúdigy no està a Teremedó ni al seu univers, i en el seu lloc està el seu doble del món paraŀlel. Quan s’acaben les cases i surten de la ciutat, les noies segueixen caminant cap al bosc i pugen la muntanya. La Karla s’està cansant de caminar, i la Kimberly diu que valdrà la pena el cansament quan arribin al seu objectiu. La Karla diu que ha de saber ľobjectiu de la Kimberly o deixarà de caminar, i finalment la Kimberly diu: “Com vulguis. El que intento trobar revelarà ľautenticitat de la nostra existència”. Quan arriben a un lloc de la muntanya, la Kimberly indica una porta. La Karla pregunta com ho ha sabut, i la Kimberly diu que quan estava a la nau de la FEF, va robar un tricorder i va descobrir informació altament secreta sobre elles. La Karla no sap el que és un tricorder, i la Kimberly diu que és un aparell de la FEF per analitzar i obtenir dades de qualsevol objecte o ésser viu. La Karla diu a la seva germana que hauria de dedicar-se a ser lladre, i la Kimberly diu que només han de ser curioses com ja són, i així ho anirà descobrint tot. Entren a les instaŀlacions secretes, i troben que no hi ha ningú, només màquines que estan treballant soles, i un munt de pantalles mostrant diversos llocs. En una de les pantalles, la Kimberly troba escrit “Línia temporal original”. La Kimberly toca un dels botons ďaquesta pantalla, i comencen a veure’s imatges ďuna història on elles dues no existeixen, i ľalmirall 21 té una altra vida en la qual no trenca la seva relació amb ľİhi Kadse i es casa amb ella, i un dels seus dos fills es diu Dany i serà un gran viatjant del temps. Quan veuen això, totes les pantalles es desconnecten, les llums també es desconnecten i apareixen unes llums de làser vermelles i se senten uns sorolls ďalarma: les han detectat. Les noies directament van cap a la sortida, però troben la porta tancada. No poden escapar. Però la Kimberly encara té el seu teletransportador particular, teletransporta la Karla a casa i es teletransporta ella mateixa de nou al lavabo de la casa de la telerrealitat. Però ve el director i diu: “On estaves?”… La Kimberly no sap què pot dir, però diu: “Vaig intentar mirar per la finestra però vaig caure, sort que només és un pis i no em vaig fer mal. Heu de posar un matalasset a terra…”, amb cara adolorida. I el director li respon: “No siguis nena, aquesta telerrealitat és per a adults i tu ja tens 18 anys, per això ťhem acceptat. Porta’t bé i veuràs que en gaudiràs ďaixò. Poca gent té una oportunitat així ďimportant en tota Frànnia!”. La Kimberly assenteix amb el cap, i el director diu que en un mes faran un viatge a la capital de Frànnia, Parit. I a més, qui vulgui, podrà fer un viatge afegit des de Parit fins a ľúltima ciutat de Frànnia en el sud, el costat oposat de Tobakêt. La Kimberly es posa contenta esperant aquest viatge, i acaba el capítol. Categoria:Capítols en:The Objective of an Action es:El objetivo de una acción fr:Ľobjectif ďune action gl:O obxectivo dunha acción it:Ľobiettivo di un’azione pt:O objectivo duma acção ro:Obiectivul unei acţiuni ru:Цель действия